Billy Grey
William "Billy" Grey was the President of The Lost MC New Jersey Chapter. Known for his drug abuse and foolishness, Billy Grey served a stint in rehab from 2003 to 2008. That year, he tried to have his former best friend and Vice-President Johnny Klebitz killed, but the ambush failed and he was arrested by the New York Police Department (NYPD). When he decided to turn states against the club, Grey was killed in the New Jersey State Prison in Trenton by Klebitz. Biography William Grey was born in 1971 in Kearny, New Jersey, in the United States. At a young age, he watched news coverage of the Chinese Cultural Revolution and the Vietnam War on television, introducing him to racism and violence at a young age. In 1984, at the age of 13, he became friends with 15-year-old Kearny resident Michael Klebitz, who introduced him to his younger brother Johnny Klebitz. Johnny became a close friend of Billy, and they committed many crimes together. Billy became a Prospect of The Lost MC and rose to the title of President of the New Jersey Chapter, based in a club house in Kearny. In 1989, he was arrested for murder alongside Brian Jeremy, another member of The Lost MC from Kearny. The two became close friends, and Brian became his most loyal follower. Billy's mental state deteriorated as he rose to power, and he became a steroid user. He also abused heroin, and this affected his hot temper. He was involved in a motorcycle accident that handicapped fellow Lost MC member Angus Martin and injured rival Angels of Death leader Joe Jon Johnson's nephew, who fell into a comatose. At one point, he also slept with Johnny Klebitz's "Old Lady" Ashley Butler, which was against the rules of The Lost MC. However, Johnny ended the relationship soon after, as it was strained due to Ashley's drug use. In 2002, Billy Grey was arrested for racketeering and in 2003 was imprisoned again. He received a court order to do a five-year stint in a drug rehabilitation center, and was supervised by an elderly rehab officer named Mr. Roncero and his fellow employee Chad. While Chad was good-hearted and willing to help Billy, Mr. Roncero hated him and correctly predicted that he would rejoin The Lost upon his release. He was picked up from his rehab center by Johnny and the others, and Billy ordered Johnny to reclaim his bike from the Angels of Death, to whom he had given it as a part of a peace treaty. However, the attack on their base in The Bronx and Billy's murder of a few Angels of Death bikers in Manhattan led to a renewal of the war. Billy made a deal with Pegorino crime family Capo Ray Boccino to buy some grenade launchers, and he hired lawyer Dave Grossman to help him with The Lost MC. Billy blew up the Angels of Death Clubhouse in Harlem after the death of The Lost MC biker Jason Michaels, killed by the Russian Mafia, although Billy blamed the AOD for his death. The destruction of the AOD clubhouse led to the war stepping up, and street violence increased. Eventually, Billy became sick of Johnny's opposition to his rash decisions and decided to set him up. Having stolen some heroin belonging to the Ming Triad from the clubhouse, Billy decided to give back some of the heroin to the Ming at the Dragon's Heart Plaza in Chinatown in exchange for them killing Johnny and his friend Jim Fitzgerald. Billy and Brian waited outside of the plaza to provide "security" as Jim and Johnny went in, ostensibly to sell the heroin, but they were ambushed by the Triads, and they had to fight their way out of the plaza. Jim and Johnny managed to escape, where they met up with Brian, although Billy was wounded and was arrested by the New York Police Department. Billy claimed that Johnny set him up, and Billy was taken into police custody. He was interned in a correctional facility in Trenton in northern New Jersey, and he was kept with many other violent prisoners. Agent Jones of the FBI persuaded him to turn states against The Lost MC and join the Witness Protection Program (WPP) in exchange for a reduced jail term (or avoiding the death penalty), and he decided to rat out his former friends. Death Johnny Klebitz and his friends Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons planned out an assault on the correctional facility to kill Billy, having killed Brian Jeremy and all of those bikers loyal to Brian's pro-Billy faction of The Lost MC. Klebitz used all of Terry's gun truck guns and killed several New Jersey Police Department (NJPD), SWAT troops, and prison guards before encountering Billy. Billy could not say anything before Johnny mowed him down with an AK-47, and he quickly escaped. Billy's death ended the civil war, but with Jim Fitzgerald and Brian Jeremy dead (only Johnny, Terry, Angus, and Clay remained in the NJ chapter), Johnny burnt down the Kearny clubhouse. The motorcycle club then moved out to Blaine County near Los Angeles in California, and Billy's legacy was destroyed. Category:The Lost MC Category:Bikers Category:Killed Category:Americans